Poisoned Minds
by deranged fruit
Summary: While two teens are reeking havoc inside Hogwart's, an outsider casts an illegal love potion on key students. How can the battle against Voldemort be won by love sick students. Rated for safety.


**Poisoned Minds**

**Disclaimer:** Let's see...Nope, still not JK Rowling.

**Ch. 1**

The students of Hogwart's Witchcraft and Wizardry knew that the battle between Lord Voldemort and the young famous Harry Potter would soon start. As many students began to stress over the war, Headmaster Dumbledore insisted that all the students take every weekend to relax in the small village of Hogsmeade, being that every student was doubling their efforts to be ready for battle. One one such weekend, three students in particular were enjoying some much needed free time away from the stone castle filled with stressed faculty and students that were working relentlessly on charms, hexes, and battle strategies.

As autumn fought to never end, winter's brutal cold winds pushed throughout the country side. Most of the trees were thinning, only the most determined little leaves still clung to the skinny branches. A small tree was finally defeated by a gust of wind, and it's last few leaves fell to the ground, one landing on the shoulder of a boy passing by.

Ronald Weasley, a seventeen year old boy with shaggy flaming red hair and intense blue eyes, tugged his worn out hand-me-down flannel jacket closer around his body, knocking the leaf off his shoulder. The cold air tried to filter up his arms through the too short sleeves, but luckily the gloves that he had were too big and protected his forearms from the chilly wind. He had been walking around for about an hour, laughing and relaxing with his friends. After moments of silence from his friends, he looked over to his right and smiled to himself at the sight of the other two. It was days like this that Ron enjoyed, carefree days in Hogsmeade with his friends and away from everyone who was preparing for a battle that Ron was sure would cost many innocent people their lives. But at this very moment looking around, Ron Weasley was glad this was his life.

Harry Potter, a seventeen year old boy with messy jet black hair and sincere emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of round framed glasses, cautiously peered around every crossroads he and his friends came across. Even though Dumbledore personally requested that Harry take breaks from his battle training to relax, Harry continued to stay on guard at all times. He swore to himself that he would always try his hardest to protect those closest to him. With the loss of his god father, Harry was more determined to protect Ron and Hermione, so in his sixth year at Hogwart's he mastered the art of Occulmancy with Professor Snape. Harry only hoped that his war, The Battle of the Half-Bloods as is was named, would soon come. He couldn't stand to see everyone he knew to be so involved in _his_ battle that none of them hardly ever slept. It was his fantasy to triumph over evil just so that he could enjoy the rest of his teenage years. He looked on his left to Ron, then to his right at his girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the three of them being heroes. He squeezed his girlfriend's hand, vowing silently that this time it wouldn't be just him being put into wizarding history. He was only one-third of the unstoppable Golden Trio and that was just how Harry Potter wanted his life.

Hermione Granger, a seventeen year old girl with long brown curls and mysterious brown eyes, felt the squeeze of her boyfriend's hand on hers. Automatically, she looked over to her left and flashed a quick cheerful smile. As much as Hermione tried to deny her feeling, she felt empty. She gently squeezed Harry's hand in return, before returning back to her thoughts. The one thing she longed for. The one thing that was something so forbidden. But being Hermione Granger, one of Hogwart's best and bravest and as a part of the Golden Trio, she could never have what she desparately wanted. Hermione wanted danger, not the kind of danger that she had on the adventurous journeys with Harry and Ron because Hermione always knew that she would forever be safe with her two boys. Hermione longed for a life full of surprise, mystery, and danger outside of the protective arms of Harry Potter. The hidden side of Hermione Granger, she was certain absolutely had to be the biggest secret of her life.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two burly eighteen year old boys with blank expressions, apparated back into Hogsmeade's village. Along with two other classmates, they had escaped to the old Riddle House during their trip. The two weren't surprised when they had received summons to the Dark Lord's family home. Even with the mark of the Dark Lord freshly branded into their arms, they both knew that they would never amount to much, with the exception of being henchmen. Glad to have some purpose in life, Crabbe and Goyle embraced this as their way of life.

Draco Malfoy, a seventeen year old boy with sleek platinum blonde hair and cold gray eyes, apparated right behind the two waiting Slytherins. As he readjusted his expensive black cloak, a pop came right beside him to which he possessively pulled his girlfriend under his arm. With a look to his right at the girl who stood obediently, he pushed Goyle's arm telling him to walk. Draco Malfoy was the kind of boy who thought that he had everything. He was rich, good looking, had good grades, came from one of the purest of families, and had a girl that was his exact match under his arm but was completely obedient to him. But that wasn't his reason for his life being wonderful. He had received his Dark Mark only an hour beforehand. He had pleased not only his father but the Dark Lord when he didn't flinch from the pain, but now his arm was throbbing. But he kept his shoulders square and his chin up, not allowing even the smallest glimmer of pain show on his sharp facial features. For him, weakness could never be an option in his life.

Pansy Parkinson was a seventeen year old girl with long glossy black locks and misleading hazel eyes. The second she apparated back into Hogsmeade, she was pulled roughly under Draco's arm. After the pain that she endured from the Dark Mark, as it was Draco requirement that she receive the Mark, Pansy didn't really want to be pulled around the village. Pansy hadn't uttered a single word since she pledged herself to Voldemort and was branded, for she knew if she spoke the fear that she felt would break through her voice. As Draco pushed her around a corner, she thought back to the last hour of her life. All the hooded figures watching her kneel before the Dark Lord, the pain of her branding, and the thought of a life of servitude that lead to a tear trickling down her face, causing Lord Voldemort to smile wickedly at her. Pansy prayed for a life other than her own.

Ron spotted four figures in black round the corner and heading towards them. He nudged Harry, both pulling their wands out and tucking them into their sleeves. Hermione, who was forced out of her own world and pushed in between the two boys. She discreetly pulled her wand out of her back pocket and held it up against her forearm. She looked over to where Harry's gaze was, quickly figuring that something was happening. Then she spotted her target. Four black cloaked figures with their hoods down. Four Slytherins, to be exact.

As the two groups passed each other, each boy couldn't help but sneer their rivals. Only Pansy and Hermione seemed uneasy with these two groups so close to each other, for their own personal reasons. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to walk, Harry glanced back to find the four standing still watching them. What angered Harry the most was that Malfoy kept his snarling face set upon Hermione's retreating back. It was only a matter of time before Harry knew that Malfoy would try to attack. He only hoped that Hermione would be ready.

**  
.  
A/N:** So how was that? I've been planning this fic for a while now, but recently I decided to combine this fic with WHOSE WHO? I want to hear from you, I know that I haven't set the plot out yet but I promise that it will come! Please review.

Love,  
Deranged Fruit


End file.
